Halloween Fairy Tale
by little Alex
Summary: Imagine Mulder, Scully, and Alex as about three feet tall, stuffed-toy looking, wearing children-sized clothes. Slash undertones.


Halloween Fairy-Tale 

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. You know the rest. Actually, the idea of the three of them as stuffed toy animal thingie is Mr. Douglas Hathway's idea. Have no idea where he is right now, so, this is unauthorized borrowing. 

Feedback: You kidding? I live for it. 

Author's Note: I did it during the Rat Chat on November 1, 1999. All the lines that actually make sense are KMS'. All those that don't are mine.

*****

**Halloween Fairy-Tale**   
by [little Alex][1]   
November 1, 1999 

*****

> Mulder the Fox and Scully the Squirrel were going trick-or-treating together. They walked up to the first house, and looked at the nametag on the doorframe: Skinner.
> 
> Mulder frowned and looked at Scully. "According to this name, the owner of the house skins. But what's skinning? He can't mean..."
> 
> Scully sighed and shook her head. "Mulder, you can't take everything literally. Obviously, the man..." The squirrel trailed off, since she couldn't find a good definition for 'skinning' either.
> 
> Then someone tapped both of their shoulders from behind. Mulder screamed, girlishly; so Scully kicked him on the shin. They both turned around and, standing there, in a gangster costume, was Alex the Rat. He pointed his plastic gun at his two friends and cackled, or, at least it sounded like a cackle under the atmosphere.
> 
> Alex waved the gun at the door of the house. "Why aren't you two knocking?"
> 
> Mulder pouted. "The door tag says Skinner."
> 
> Alex squeaked a giggle. "So?"
> 
> "I don't want to be skinned!"
> 
> Scully added, "Whatever that means."
> 
> Alex laughed. "That's just a name, my Foxy Mulder." He knocked on the door, saying, "See, nothing is going to happen..."
> 
> The door opened, and a giant looked menacingly down at the little rat.
> 
> Alex squeaked again. "Sorry, uh... Trick or treat?"
> 
> The giant growled. "No candy. Go away."
> 
> Alex mutely nodded and turned around to leave. Then the giant grinned, his big, pointy, yellow teeth showing. He pointed a finger at the fox. "You. You come in. I have some candy for you."
> 
> Mulder trembled. "Uh, no, I don't want candy now..."
> 
> Scully jumped in front of the fox. "Yes, and you can't force him!"
> 
> The giant laughed and stepped out of his house. The three animals tried to run away but the giant, despite his size, was surprisingly fast. He grabbed the three of them up like they're little feathers and threw them into the house. The door slammed shut and the three animals, shivering, looked at the giant.
> 
> Skinner laughed again and picked up the little fox. Mulder squirmed and howled, but to no effect. Scully and Alex jumped forward to bite on the giant's legs, but the giant picked them up, too. He brought the three of them to his kitchen, and, lo and behold, hundreds of cages were there. Each cage had a little animal or a child in it. All of the caged animals and children looked blankly ahead, motionless.
> 
> The giant put Scully and Alex into one of the empty cages and locked it up. He set the fox down onto the table. Mulder wanted to jump down, but the table was too high. He looked at his two friends and pouted more. Then he shivered when he noticed the huge carving knives lining the walls.
> 
> Both the squirrel and the rat were scared, but they weren't fazed. Scully rattled the bars of the cage while Alex gnawed at them.
> 
> Skinner poured water into a large, large pot and lighted the firewood underneath. He picked the fox up and took down one of his knives.
> 
> Mulder felt paralyzed, caught in the gleam of the sharp blade. He screamed, "No, no, I'll do anything you want! Please don't eat me!"
> 
> Skinner barked a harsh laugh. "I'm not going to eat you!"
> 
> The fox blinked. "You're not?"
> 
> "No, I'm going to..." Before Skinner could finish his sentence, however, Alex and Scully were upon him. The two had finally freed themselves and, having grabbed pieces of wood from the stove, began beating the giant with the burning sticks.
> 
> The menacing giant caught on fire. Screaming, he ran away to find water, leaving the little animals behind. Alex was all for getting out of the house, but Mulder insisted that they should save the other children.
> 
> Alex yelled, "It won't work; let's just go!"
> 
> But the fox, turning back to the occupied cages, just yelled back, "I don't care; I can't let them die!"
> 
> Scully, however, stood there for a long time, her head cocked. Then she squealed happily. "The knives!"
> 
> Mulder was so happy that he kissed her. Pouting prettily, the rat simply looked at them, and they both blushed hotly. Sighing, Alex jumped onto the table, grabbed the smallest knife, and started picking the locks. Both Scully and Mulder picked up knives themselves and began to work on the other cages. By the time Mulder got his first cage done, Alex and Scully had freed all the other children and animals.
> 
> All the former captives, once out of the cage, became very energetic again. They ran out of the doorway, and soon, only the three little animals were left.
> 
> "Now, can we go?" Alex put his paws on his hips.
> 
> "No, you can't!"
> 
> Their hearts sinking, all three of them turned around, expecting the scary giant, but only a little boy was there.
> 
> "Thank you so much, you broke the spell!"
> 
> Simultaneously, the three animals went, "Huh?"
> 
> The little boy smiled. "The giant was the guise that the evil witch Fowley and sorcerer CSM forced onto me." The boy opened his arms. "And you broke the spell!" He was so happy that he kissed all three of the animals.
> 
> Scully nodded. Everything made sense now. "So the giant was you all along. I knew all along there's a explanation for all of this."
> 
> The little boy grinned and nodded. And so, the little animals decided to live with the little boy, to protect him from further invasions of the evil witch and sorcerer. And of course, they all lived happily ever after.
> 
> The End ;-)

   [1]: mailto:litalex@yahoo.com



End file.
